


28 Sheeko Gaaban

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	28 Sheeko Gaaban

Isaga oo chronic yimid on xidhaan dharka buluug ah , iyo xifdinta ee ku qarisaan in loo nadiifiyo Sept dhulka ku . Wuxuu ahaa ee yuulka Jessbny jaalada soo jeeda casaan iyo caddaan crescents on a cirka buluugga House Tarth , seef qaabeeya figeeyay in ay garbaha calaamad dhar lacag ah . Ilaa waxaa u muuqday , Jaime ahaa in ay arkaan isaga xirtaan . Brienne lahaa marna joogsadeen in ay ka cararaan muuqaal this usbuucyadii la soo dhaafay , ayaa sheegay in si dhar cusub dawaarlaha dhalin kharashka iyo dhibaatooyinka aad u tiro badan , oo aan ku xuso waxaa ka dhergin lahaa dad badan oo Holding nin ballad geesiga ah , sida had iyo jeer . Sida caadiga ah , Jaime xiro lahaa in dhowr khadadka ee uu u gaar ah oo ku saabsan gadood ka , dahab iyo wixii ay ku sameeyeen , laakiin waxay ahayd run in khasnadda of Casterly Rock ahaayeen oo kaliya ah hooska in waxay lahaa faaruqiyo by dagaal , boob iyo is dhiibin . Iyo xataa haddii ay hubaal ma aha in lacag , guurka noqon lahayd wax fudud suubban iyo . Jecleyd for qoyska this ee hanti halyeeyga laakiin ma dheeraad ah oo cajiib ah ka badan departure of Jaime Royal Guard ka dib markii uu Queen of dawacooyinku ay uu cafiyan yihiin isaga , iyo iyada oo ay ahayd fahmi karo - doonayso isaga iyada ku wareegsan . No more cajiib ah ka badan inuu ku laabanayo Casterly Rock , wiil iyo kii dhaxalka lahaa sidii Rabbigu Tywin lahaa mar walba rabay - inkastoo aan this habkan . Dhab ahaantii ma hubaysan , sharafti , hooskii ugu cirro leh ee ay qofka hore , khaa'in aan waxba galabsan , iyadoo aan Dinaar iyo timaheeda timo cad leh interspersed qufulada graying . Dib ugu laabashada ma aha sida Regicide , laakiin kaliya sida Jaime .

( Waxa kale oo shakiyey in uu aabbihiis Sideee guurinayay this dumar , kuwaas oo la keenay ma xaaladda awood saamayn toona midna , keligaa ha taaj , oo kaliya dot yar - . Safayr ah , dabcan in aysan qaadan leh waxaa daacad ah oo caasinimada foolproof , go'aan buu u ballaadhan yahay si ay u daboosho geesiyaal ugu halyeeyga ceeb ku geesi ah , iyo jacayl kugu filan Breda ee xiddigaha . )

Ka dib u lebisan , Brienne ayaa sidoo kale ka dacwoodeen jubbadda . Waxay runtii ma waxay ahayd gabadh of Tarth , ayay tidhi , oo waxay noqon lahayd dishonorable in ay sidaas u muuqan . Jaime , kuwaas oo ma diidi karaan mas'uuliyad gaar ah , isaga xaqiijinayaa in haddii oo kaliya dhab dhallinyar oo wada bikrado ah ayaa loo ogol yahay inay porterle manteauà ay guurka , warshadaha ee dhar ah ugu dhakhsaha badan u tag lahaa musalifid . Waxay ku hadhay diidan , iyo ugu dambaynta isaga waa inuu ogolaadaa in ay dhab ahaantii ma haystaan ahaa qof dumar iyadu ka baqay laakiin waa u eg iyo xanaakadinta dadka .

" Haddii ay qososho ... waxay ...

\- Waxaad noqon doonaa oo gabadhii of Casterly Rock our arooska ka dib , wuxuu iyada xusuusiyay , iyo naagtayda , iyo gadood ka ah . Qofna qosli doonaa .

\- Haddaad geeyso qaldan ? "

Jaime nuuxnuuxiyey .

" Seeftaada iyo ku rid garaaca ah ilaa ay bilaabaan inay aad u ixtiraamaan , ka hor inta mysteriously soo dhacaya in jacaylka aad ula . "

Markaasay isagii siisay eegtid oo reproachful .

"Oo aad runtii u malaynayso in this shaqayn doonaan ?

\- Waxaan ogahay maanta gadood ka ah kuwaas oo kuu sheegi lahaa haa tahay . Si kasta ha waxaan u malaynayaa inuu ahaa . Waxa uu ahaa ma Boob ka qubeyska , sababtoo ah - dhicitaan !

\- Regicide , si deggan ahaa Brienne , waxaan dili doonnaa in aad .

\- Waxaad arki , Jaime taahay ka dib markii si taxadar leh ka saartid , wadada si jacayl run Waligiis fudud , laakiin haddii aad adigu soo bandhigaan sida nin ballad geesiga ah , ayaan u labisnaa qof dumar ah oo qaba dhar sirwaallo iyo ilxidhkii daaha xariir , oo waxaan ka dhigi rajadeyda in cod badani . Waxaan idinku leeyahay karaa in waqtigan , qof walba wuu qosli doonaa . "

Brienne u muuqdaan ma ah in la ogaado haddii ay ilka waa ama ceejin , iyo Jaime meeja lagu qaaday faa'iido ah ee seyladaha this si qabsadaan , la qabsan , ka dibna ay la nooc kasta oo dagaal ka qabtaan . Later , si kastaba ha ahaatee , iyada oo isaga walaac ku weydiiyo haddii in uu ahaa wixii uu rabay iyada ka soo saaray, ayagoo seef uu , Abacus iyo kii hubkiisa u si ay u noqdaan gabadh fiican ee Westeros iyo is ogow of qalcaddii , si ay daabac leh ama kataarad , ama wax kale oo qaar ka mid ah hawl adag loo dhedig .

" My Tartamaya kale ay igu weydiiyo lahaa in la helo my meel . Ronnachmore Connington Red ii sheegay haddii kale ma jiro nin guursan lahaa sida a -

\- Ma aan hore u hadlay ee ku saabsan waqtiga aan garaaco Ronnachmore Connington si Harrenhal waayo, waxan oo jeedineyso si erayadaada ?

\- Waxaad maxay?

\- I dambe kuu soo sheegi doonaa . Brienne ... Waxaa jira kumanaan haween ah in aan guursado karin , hadda aan la dhaxlo this Casterly Rock hoos u dhacay . All garanaynaa sida oo si qurux badan , oo si qurux badan tolidda inuu la hadlo , ciyaara xunna , noqon fiican , iyo ugu of dhan ii caajis dhimasho . Waxa aad Waxaan doonayaa inaan ka . Waxaad . "

Kolkaasuu kaxaystay iyadii oo gacmihiisii ku siyaabo in waxa ku waajib ah in la eego inuu indhihiisa , kulan qoto dheer oo buuxda buluuga ah ee shaki iyo cagaar qotomaan .

" Waxaan idinka baryayaa inaad sii joogto si sax ah sida aad u mar walba . Ka sokow , Ma waxaad u malaynaysaa in aanu mar si loogu badalo waa ilaahyadii Old ka hor xafladda leedahay ? Waxay leeyihiin oo kaliya inay ku jilba joogsanno hore ee geed , yabooh , waxayna hadda way isqabaan . Inta badan dheeraad ah oo xiiso badan -xagasho ah toddobada nidarradeedii iyo todoba heeso iyo toddoba barakeysnaa ma idinla tahay?

\- ... Waxaan weligey u bogi quruxda saxsanaanta ee guurka . Sida ay shaabadeeyaa nin iyo qof dumar ah oo wada , waa isku jidh , naf , maan ah ... Brienne fikirayno faqayaan .

Oh , fuck , gadood ka . Waxaad ma sameyn sii xumaato .

" Ha welwelin . Waxaan xaq u yeelan doontaa maamulka macbadka oo dhan . Like I yiri , waxaan leenahay inay dhawraan lurayaa qaarkood , iyo haddii aadan rabin inaad sayidka cusub ee Casterly Rock hoos ku waa qayb ku sharraxnaan jirtay , qof kasto ku habboon iyo ha inaad ka samaysaa dhar ah iyo jubbad . Just this hal mar . Waxaad kaliya u muujiso in aad tahay qof dumar ah , oo naagtayda . , Ma aanan arag aad dooratay samafal , aan nixi doono ama ku faraxsanaa inay sameeyaan show ah . Waxaan doonayaa in qof kasta oo aad naftaada ku aragtid sida aan aad aragto , waa in la yidhaahdo , qurux badan . Fadlan . Aniga ahaan . "

Brienne taahay , wejiga oo kuweed ah ka gees ah . Waxa uu dareemay xiisadda si tartiib tartiib ah , iyada oo ka baxsadaan , balse iyadu waxay aamuseen . Gabar jabnayd madax adag .

" Aad iyo sidoo kale , waxay ku tidhi , waan samayn doonaa . "


End file.
